


Shower Me With… Love And Affection

by alienat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam uses the shower and Dean just can’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me With… Love And Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a missing scene for 8x13. It’s not beta’ed, because I wanted to post it before Show screws up the happy feeling the episode left me with again. Please point out all mistakes. Comments are love.

Soft music is still playing in the background and Sam wonders how Dean hasn't turned it off already. But instead his brother is sitting in one of the chairs across from him, his feet propped up on the table and a coffee in his hand. He's still in the death guy's robe too. 

He looks relaxed. 

It hits Sam then that this is the most relaxed and happy he has seen Dean in... months, probably years. 

And Sam can't stop staring. 

It's a sight that he wants to cherish, Dean without any worry lines on his face. Sam hopes he'll be able to remember what his brother looks like when he's not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, when shit hits the fan again - because it always does. 

Dean turns his head, looking over his shoulder right at Sam, and Sam feels it deep in his gut, the heat and want. 

"What're you looking at, Sammy?"

Sam swallows hard and shakes his head. "Nothing." He pushes up from the chair. "I'm gonna shower."

He walks out of the library, knowing that Dean's eyes are tracking every movement. It makes his dick hard and his heart speed up. 

It's been years, since anything happened between them that couldn't be described as angry sex. There have been quick, violent hand jobs, or fucks without even so much as a little bit of lube, leaving both of them drained and even further apart than before. 

Heated looks and the feeling of want, of love, of being loved, died the moment Dean went to hell. They've been at odds ever since. Years, fucking years, of lies and hidden truths, of betrayal and keeping secrets. 

But it's different now, feels different and good. It's as if they came to a mutual understanding to start over. As if breaking up with Amelia and Benny - even though Sam's not entirely sure of the nature of their relationship, he knows that it hurt Dean to cut the ties - healed something. 

Well, it definitely healed the stupid, pathetic jealousy Sam felt whenever Dean mentioned the vampire. 

In the end he should have known that Dean would always choose him. It's how Dean is wired. But back then, it hurt, seeing the easy camaraderie between them that he used to have with his brother.

Sam steps out of his clothes, while waiting for the water to heat up. When he steps under the spray, he lets out a deep sigh. Dean's right, the water pressure is marvelous. He might not be as much a slut for these things as his brother is, but he can totally appreciate an awesome shower.

He closes his eyes and lets the water rain on his back, massage the strained muscles in his shoulders. One of his hands presses against the wet tiles, while the other wraps around his hard dick. 

This is probably the first time in years of sharing crappy motel rooms with too thin walls that Dean won't hear him jerk off in the shower, and somehow that makes Sam miss the crappy hotel rooms and their too thin walls. 

His thumb rubs over the crown of his cock and he moans, biting his bottom lip. It feels good. It's been a while and his dick is happy to get some attention again, so Sam knows that it won't take him long to come. He jerks a little faster, harder, imagines the little heated smile that had been displayed on Dean's face when Sam had left the room. Nothing can bring him to the edge faster than images of Dean. 

He's so close, so damn close, when the door to the shower stall is jerked open and his hand pulled away from his dick. Sam blinks his eyes open and lets out a small desperate groan. Dean is there, without the robe, but his hair is still wet, and he's naked. 

Sam swallows hard, letting his eyes roam over his brother's body. He's built nicely, not as ripped as Sam, but Sam can see the muscles working under his skin, when Dean steps under the spray with him. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reaches out, running his fingertips over the freckled skin. Dean shudders and Sam finally looks up to meet his brother's eyes. 

They're dark green, the color they always are when Dean is looking at him with lust and want. 

It's Sam's favorite color. And it's been too long that he's seen it. 

He curls his fingers around Dean's hipbones, pulling him closer, until they're pressed together and their hard cocks rub against each other. Dean's lips are red and parted slightly, as if offering an invitation, and Sam's not one to pass up on this. 

The last time they kissed has been so long ago that Sam can't really remember when it happened, probably before Dean went to Hell. But he certainly remembers the feel of Dean's lips against his. They're still soft and warm, and so damn intoxicating that Sam wonders how he ever went without kissing Dean for so long. 

It's slow and careful at first, as if both of them are testing how the other will react to the kiss. But then Dean melts against Sam's chest, pushing his fingers into his long hair and Sam can't hold back any longer. He licks and sucks, fucks Dean's mouth with his tongue and Dean lets him, giving over completely, and lets Sam take the lead. 

Dean tastes like beer and Sam sucks on his tongue for as long as it takes to give away to a taste that's uniquely Dean. Sam moans, rubbing their dicks together and Dean groans into his mouth, pushing them back until Sam's back is against the tiles, then he sinks to his knees. 

And holy shit, isn't that a sight Sam could get used to again. 

Their eyes lock for a second and the dark want in Dean's eyes almost brings Sam to his knees too. But then Dean's lips wrap around the crown of his dick and Sam loses any ability to think rationally. His head falls back and his hands come up to rest on the back of Dean's head. He just keeps them there, his fingers slowly running through Dean's short hair. 

Dean's tongue is licking over the vein on the underside of Sam's dick, before taking him in completely again. Sam's dick is bumping against the back of Dean's throat and he moans.

"Dean..."

Dean's the only one who'd ever been able to deep-throat Sam and he almost forgot how good that feels. He forces his eyes open, looking down to see how Dean's mouth wraps around his cock and how his nose is buried in Sam's pubic hair. 

The sight almost pushes him over the edge. 

He'd been so close before Dean stepped into the shower, but now he's practically shaking with the need to hold his orgasm back. He doesn't want it to be over so soon. But Dean knows exactly how to make Sam come in under thirty seconds. So, when he opens his throat to let Sam's dick slide in all the way and swallows, rolling Sam's balls between his fingers at the same time, Sam comes. 

His whole body is shuddering with his release and his vision blinds for a few seconds. All he can feel is Dean swallowing everything he has to give and it's still as hot as it used to be. Dean sucks him dry and when he finally pulls off, Sam's dick is soft and spent. 

Dean comes to his feet slowly, licking the water drops from Sam's chest. He plays with Sam's oversensitive nipples for a second and pointedly ignores Sam's mewled protests. His lips are hot, feeling like they're burning Sam's already overheated skin. 

"Wanna fuck you, Sammy," he mumbles, before looking up and meeting Sam's eyes. "Will you let me?"

Sam can't remember Dean ever asking permission before, except for the first time when Sam had just turned eighteen, and it sends a spark of want through his body. He nods slowly. 

"Please..."

His dick is already trying to get hard again when Dean spins him around and places his palms against the shower tiles. He pulls back Sam's hips a little and widens his stance, putting Sam's ass on display. Dean's hands run gently over his back and down to knead Sam's buttocks. 

For a second, Sam wonders what the sight of his ass on display does to Dean, and he has to look over his shoulder. Dean's look is heated and full of want, and Sam moans when Dean runs his finger slowly down Sam's crack, rubbing it teasingly over his entrance. 

It's wet with water and shower gel, but it burns nonetheless. It's been too long that he did this. He tries to relax, feeling Dean peppering soft kisses to his back. After a few little thrusts the burn fades to burning pleasure and when Dean's fingernail scratches over his prostate, Sam throws his head back and lets out a deep moan. 

Pleasure is surging through his body and he never thought he could get hard again so soon, but he's already half way there. Dean fucks his finger in and out of Sam's hole slowly, almost teasingly, only pressing against Sam's prostate occasionally. 

Then there's a second finger wriggling inside alongside the first and Sam sticks out his ass a little more, pushing back on the burning pleasure. He wraps his fingers around his cock, slowly jerking it in the same rhythm Dean uses to push his fingers in and out of Sam's ass. 

After a little while Dean adds a third finger and Sam is sure that he'll come again before Dean has his cock in his ass if this goes on any longer. So he looks over his shoulder again. 

"Dean... please... can't..."

Dean nods. He looks wrecked, his bottom lip almost bitten raw. "Okay," he says shakily, grabbing the shower gel to coat his cock. It's deep red and leaking. 

Sam's breath catches in his throat when he realizes that they don't have condoms. Not that he'd want Dean to use one anyway, but it still makes this so much more real. He'd used condoms with Amelia, and he hopes that this means that if Dean and Benny ever did anything that Dean would have honored their little unspoken agreement of only ever doing this bareback with each other too. 

Then Dean's cock nudges at his hole and Sam's head falls forward, his mind stuck on the sensations caused by Dean's cock being pushed into his body. It's big, bigger than Dean's three fingers, stretching Sam wide. It burns, but there's pleasure too. 

When he feels Dean's ball against his, he knows that his brother is all the way inside of him and it's too much and not enough at the same time. Dean seems to be on the same page, because his head comes resting between Sam's shoulder blades and he can feel his brother's heavy breath against his skin. 

"Sammy..." Dean's voice is broken.

Sam knows exactly how he feels, open and raw, his soul practically bared, because this is no angry fuck. This is nothing they'll wish to forget in the morning. This is them. Doesn't matter how fucked up it really is, but this is how they're supposed to be.

"Fuck me, Dean," he whispers and for a moment he thinks Dean didn't hear him, but then he pulls out slowly, before pushing in again. 

The pace picks up steadily and soon Dean is pounding into Sam, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Sam's head is buzzing with pleasure and when Dean bats his hand away from his cock, it only takes him three strokes until Sam's coming for the second time. 

Dean's not far behind him, biting at Sam's neck when he comes, coating Sam's hole with his release. 

They're both panting hard, slowly coming down from their height, when Dean pulls out carefully. Sam closes his eyes, missing Dean's cock and their intimacy instantly. But then Dean's there, dropping a soft kiss to the nape of Sam's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Sam entangles his fingers with Dean's and presses them over his heart. 

They stand like this until the water runs cold. 

Later they're both in one of the bunk beds at the other end of the bunker - Bat Cave, Dean had called it. Dean's arm and leg are thrown over Sam's body and his head is resting on Sam's shoulder. It's the only way they fit inside the bed and Dean had grumbled about that, saying he wasn't a cuddler. But he didn't want to stay in one of the other beds, either. 

Sam just smiled and pulled Dean down next to him. He's not gonna complain about too small beds when Dean has to lie more or less on top of him. 

He didn't think he could ever have that again, Dean cuddled up to him, alive and kicking. Sam buries his nose in Dean's hair and ignores his brother calling him a sap. He can live with being a sap if it means that Dean and he are okay again. 

And he thinks they are. For the first time in a long time, they really are okay. 


End file.
